


Hiro and Tadashi the Hamada

by lambtastic



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anthro, Cute Baby Hiro, Fan Art, Movies & TV, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambtastic/pseuds/lambtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart from KudaKano's A New Species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiro and Tadashi the Hamada

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Rare Species](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540324) by [KudaKano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KudaKano/pseuds/KudaKano). 



> Tadashi doesn't look all that great but I'm pretty proud of baby Hiro.


End file.
